


A Fine Life

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [34]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Napoleon reflects on his life while lying in the wreckage of a car.





	

The sun was warm, there was a gentle breeze, and the THRUSH facility had been eliminated. As he lay the wreckage of the car he'd 'borrowed' for his escape, Napoleon Solo allowed his mind to drift back over his life.

All in all, he'd had a good life.

He'd been born into relative privilege and given a good education. His formative years had been almost idyllic, and were filled with seemingly endless summers. Those halcyon days ended when he had been deployed to Korea. Although, even while serving, Napoleon had managed to enjoy his life; getting his fun wherever he could find it.

With U.N.C.L.E., Napoleon had been given an exceptional opportunity to travel the world, which had also afforded him the chance to meet many exotic women. Though it wasn't just the female company he had relished. Solo was an epicurean. In his travels, he had sampled some of the finest foods, and wines, that the world had to offer. One of the very few things which annoyed him about his partner was the Russian's lack of respect for the finer things in life. Of course, he wasn't ignorant to the reasons why. The man had grown up in the Soviet Union, where food was scarce. Fancy food constituted of something with meat in it. Still, in his adult life, he was no longer starving, but often ate as though he could be in that state very soon.

Yes, Napoleon had had a good life. If the price for all that was for him to die at thirty-two, then so be it. He had lived more in those years than some eighty-five year olds had.

A loud sound from above him roused Napoleon rom his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with sight of a large black helicopter. Hanging out of the chopper, he saw the familiar blond head of Illya. Napoleon smiled. It seemed he wasn't going to die after all.

Within minutes, Illya was by his siding, helping to extract Napoleon from the car.

"When I get out of medical," Napoleon began. "I'm taking you out to the finest restaurant in New York. It's time you learned to appreciate the complexities of good food."

With that, he passed out, leaving Illya to roll his eyes in exasperation.


End file.
